The present invention relates to a dust arresting apparatus for a coke dry quenching station which is capable of preventing the generation of dust during the charging of carbonized coke into a dry quenching station.
In a known type of coke dry quenching station, the carbonized coke discharged from a coke oven is transferred to a coke bucket which is in turn carried by a carriage to a position near the quenching station, where the coke bucket is lifted, moved to a position above the top of the quenching station and placed on the rest on the top of the quenching station. The discharging flap in the lower portion of the bucket is then opened and at the same time the lid which has closed the charging hole in the top of the quenching station is opened, a movable chute is positioned in place to enclose the lower edge portion of the coke bucket and the top charging hole and thereby to reduce the generation of dust during the charging of the coke into the quenching station. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that since the chute is designed so that it is moved into the space in place of the lid and consequently there is inevitably a clearance between the lower edge portion of the coke bucket and the top portion of the quenching station around the coke charging hole due to the mechanical restrictions, a large amount of dust is generated through the clearance each time the coke is charged into the quenching station and therefore the occurrence of a considerable amount of black smoke upon charging of the coke into the quenching station is unavoidable due to the combined effect of the dust and the high temperature ascending air stream from within the quenching station.